I Love You, Betty Cooper pt 2
by BettyJuggy
Summary: Monday comes around sooner than expected and Betty is stuck with meeting Sabrina.


"Hey V, meet me in the lounge as soon as you get here, okay?" Betty hangs up her phone and takes a seat on the couch in the lounge. She shrugs and pulls up her new favorite Destiel fanfiction called Twist and Shout. Betty curls a leg up on the couch and tucks her foot under her other knee.

"Betty!" A familiar voice calls to her. She slowly looks up at him. Jughead is smiling and holding a girl's hand. She has white-blonde hair and a heart shaped face. She is wearing a sweater tucked into a high waisted skirt. She has a nice figure, better than Betty's. This is probably Sabrina...

"Betty, hey. This is Sabrina. My girlfriend." The blonde giggles and holds her hand out for Betty. Betty shakes it and forces a smile. She introduces herself and they make small talk. She seems really nice and genuinely good for him. Betty feels her stomach twist and turn. She needs to throw up, now.

"Um, please excuse me, I don't feel so good. We can catch up later though!" She shouts as she runs to the bathroom. Betty launches into a stall and pukes. Tears fall down her cheeks once she finishes throwing up. Betty flushes the toilet and sits back on the floor.

"Betty? Are you okay?" Sabrina sits down across from Betty and kindly reaches for her arm. She helps her up and both girls stand awkwardly. Betty wipes her cheeks and washes her hands. Sabrina crosses her arms and sighs.

"I didn't mean to intrude, sorry." Betty waves it off and dries her hands. She moves to throw the paper towel away, Sabrina following.

"Is it me? Do I make you uncomfortable or something?" Sabrina asks. Betty shakes her head but mentally nods. Sabrina sighs a sigh of relief and unfolds her arms. She loosely holds Betty's hand and smiles at her.

"I know you and Jughead are good friends. I'm not trying to get between you and him but just... Don't cross a line again. Him sleeping with you on the cot was a one time thing. If it becomes something, which it won't but if it does, I will not go easy on you." Betty furrows her brows and crosses her arms tightly.

"I don't know what you think you can do to me. I have a little too much protection, actually. So, threaten me again, Sabrina. I'm sure Jughead would love to hear his girlfriend is threatening me." Betty leans in and eyes her, scoffing and walking away.

Sabrina huffs and smirks. My, my Betty Cooper...

"She what?" Veronica shouted a little too loud. Betty grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the hallway. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Sabrina said if I somehow make Jughead like me, she would hurt me." Betty shook her head and looked to Veronica. Betty has been threatened before and she hated that she actually got scared. She wanted to be a strong, bold woman but instead she cowered behind the Serpents for protection.

"Oh, well that's easy. He already was, well is, in love with you. She better be scared of you, not the other way around. Oh my god, do we need to go full dark no stars on her, this time?" Veronica's face lit up and she bounced her feet. Betty giggled and shook her head.

"I don't know, V. Maybe. Wait! Did you say Jughead was _in love_ with me?" Betty whisper shouts. Veronica rolls her lips and nods slowly. Does he love me or not? Betty thought. Veronica looks down at the floor like she told a secret. Well, she did but still.

"He's been crushing on you since the second I got here. Probably way before that too! I mean, Betty, he is literally staying at your house instead of his best friends'. Do the math." Veronica smiles and walks to her class, leaving Betty baffled and confused. If he is so in love with her then why does he have a girlfrien?

Jughead got up from his seat and "went to the bathroom". He was ahead of the class already so he was just going to skip. He planned to meet Betty in the lounge by now. She had a free period and she needed to figure things out.

"Hey, Jug. Come sit down." Betty pointed to the seat next to her and she crossed her legs, placing a hand on her knee. Jughead cautiously sat down and feared she would say something about her leaving or not wanting to be friends anymore.

"I um, wanted to talk because-" Just then, Sabrina walks in the lounge and calls out Jughead's name. Betty whips her head around and sighs, picking her bag up and standing, swinging the strap around her shoulder. Jughead got up to greet his girlfriend but also to see where Betty was going.

Sabrina glared at Betty and then giggled at Jughead. She lept into his arms and kissed him. They held the kiss for an unnecessary amount of time and she pulled away only to frown at Betty.

"Where are you going, Bets?" Jughead asked, kind of out of breath. Betty scoffed and shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your love session." She walked out the lounge and leaned against the wall, sliding down and sitting on the cold floor. She felt her eyes sting but she closed them and wiped one stray tear away. She needs to stop crying over Jughead. She gets up and adjusts her skirt.

"Betty, wait. I'm sorry about that just tell me what you were gonna say." Jughead grabs her arm and turns her around. She looks up at the ceiling and then to the floor while putting her hands on her hips. Betty looks at Jughead with a mean face and bounces her foot.

"I was going to tell you that Veronica, Archie and I are going on a road trip and they asked me to invite you. I didn't think you would want to come because your beloved Sabrina can't." Betty snaps at him. He rolls his eyes and nods.

"I don't want to go if you're going to be acting mean and jealous the whole time." He crosses his arms and she shows a face of confusion.

"What am I jealous of? What?" They are shouting now. Thankfully most kids are probably sleeping or jotting down notes to care what's happening in the hallway.

"That I found someone that wasn't you! You're mad that we haven't ended up together. That I haven't confessed my undying love for you. Well guess what, I've never loved you." He shouts and Betty drops her hands. She starts panting and feels tears fall down her cheeks. Jughead freezes and combs his hands through his hair, letting his beanie fall to the floor.

"Betty, I... I swear I didn't mean that." He reaches out for her arms and she steps back from him. She sniffes in and grabs her sides self consciously, turning around to walk away. Her head dips down a little while she cries and let's out unattractive sobs.

Her sobs fill the hallway when a certain red head runs into her.

"Betty? Oh my god what's wrong?" Archie wraps an arm around her shoulder and rubs the other trying to calm her down. Betty sniffles and lets more of her tears fall. Jughead has never loved her. All this time she has been swooning over someone who has never loved her. Ever.

Jughead watches her walk away with Archie from afar and picks up his beanie, making fists and ripping through his skin, just like Betty does. Aw, Betty. He broke her. Jughead walks out of school and to his motorcycle, swinging his leg over the side. He starts the engine and rides off into the streets of Riverdale.

"He told you that?" Archie's eyes were wide and he sat indian style on her bed, listening to her tell him what happened. He drove her home and she has stopped sobbing. But a few tears slip here and there.

"Yeah he said I was jealous that we weren't together and that he found someone that wasn't me. Then he um..." Tears streamed down her face. "He said he's never loved me, Arch." Betty hunches over and cries. Archie holds her and comforts her. He exhales and thinks of all the ways he's gonna beat up Jughead.

"Oh I might have told him that you, me, Veronica and him are going on a road trip for Spring Break..." Betty slowly lifts her head and wipes her tears. Archie shrugs and nods.

"Why not? I mean besides him breaking your heart again, what could go wrong?" He sarcastically adds. Betty lightly punches his shoulder and laughs. Archie smiles at her laugh and hugs her one more time before leaving the house.

She starts to walk up her stairs when she hears a knock at the door. Betty shrugs and smiles.

"Did you forget something, Arch?" Betty giggles and looks up. It's Jughead. She slams the door but he catches it and steps inside. Betty turns around and he crashes into her. She gasps and he steps back.

"What do you want, Jughead?!" She shouts at him. He sighs and holds his hands up in surrender. Betty crosses her arms defensively and waits for him to answer. He drops his hands and awkwardly shuffles his feet and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"I'm really sorry for what I said. I feel so terrible. None of it was true, I don't think, and I feel so bad for insulting you like that. You don't deserve to hear such things from a loser like me. Again, I'm sorry." He sighs again and heads for the door. Betty grabs his arm and swings him around.

"Are you still coming on the road trip?" She asks softly and shows a small smile. He grins and answers.

"If Archie doesn't beat me up in the driveway sure. Just, please don't hate me. You're the only friend I have right now and I need someone to talk to." He frowns.

"Juggie, I could never hate you. Just like how you could never love me. It just can't happen." She rolls her lips and grips her sides, probably digging in too deep. He sighs and shakes his head. Betty knew what she said was immature but he really hurt her. He was going to get some sass.

"That wasn't true. What I said. I do love you. A lot. But I have someone. I can't just leave her. Sorry." He frowns again. Betty exhales and nods. Each time he says stuff like that, him and another girl, it makes her want to dig further into her skin. So she does. Blood stains her shirt and she lets her hands drop, looking at them.

"Oh god, um. You should go. Just, the road trip is this Thursday to uh, next Wednesday. I'll call you later." She pushes Jughead to the door but he sees the blood and his eyes widen. He turns around and puts pressure on her sides. His hands are firm and warm. She drops her arms and leans in to him, forgetting that she's bleeding.

He guides her to her bathroom and sits her down. She untucks her shirt from her skirt and lifts it above her head, tossing it aside. Cuts in the shape of her nails drip blood down her ribs. Jughead blushes at the sight of her bra. It's the black lacey one he saw when he first came by.

"Oh calm down, I have boobs. Great now help me stop bleeding." She snaps and he soaks a towel under the sink, kneeling in front of her and covering the cuts. After a couple minutes he peels it off and flips sides, applying pressure to her other side.

"Why are you still digging your nails in, Betty? I thought our talk made it stop..." She shrugged and shook her head.

"It did for the couple weeks after that... But I uh, didn't take it so well finding out my dad was a serial killer, Jug." He pats the cuts and watches it. No more blood. Betty examines both sides and reaches for her shirt, wincing at the pain in her side. Jughead stops her and helps her up to her bedroom.

Surely she can't wear a bloody sweater.

"Jug, you don't have to help me. I do this everyday." She holds up her hands and he sucks in a breath when he sees her scabbed over cut palms. She drops her hands and picks up a white T shirt. She throws it on and sits on her bed, taking her ponytail out. Her blonde curls fall just at her shoulders and Jughead smiles.

"You should wear your hair down more often. You look nice." He gazes at her and then snaps back to reality. Suddenly they both hear her front door slam shut and heavy footsteps up the stairs. A mad Archie storms into her room and punches Jughead in the face. Jughead falls onto the floor and Archie kicks his body multiple times.

"Archie stop! Stop it!" Archie kicks Jughead once more and hears a snap. Jughead curses under his breath and Betty tackles Archie down. He yelps and tries to get her off him but she slaps him. Archie exhales and rolls out from under her and stands up.

"Break her heart again, Jones, and I won't hesitate to break more bones." Archie shouts at him and storms out the house. Betty scrambles over Jughead and helps him up.

"We're going to the hospital, Juggie. It's okay. You'll be alright." She ignored the throbbing in her side. The cuts reopened from her tackling Archie. She was very proud of taking a football star down. Jughead winced as they went down the stairs.

"Don't call my dad, please." He choked on his words and she nodded. Betty almost started crying from the look of him. She didn't even put shoes on, she just rushed outside and got him in her dad's old car. Betty started the engine and sped to the hospital.


End file.
